In the past, a technique in which, in an RFID tag reader for near field wireless communication, a plurality of antennas for transmitting and receiving data are spread and arranged within a predetermined range, and one antenna to be used for transmission and reception of data is selected from among a plurality of antennas has been known for example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below.